The present invention relates to an improvement in therapeutic means employed for treatment of localized edemas of humans. More particularly the invention concerns percutaneous use of acetazolamide and the advantages inherent in this manner of introducing the acetazolamide. It is generally recognized that use of a diuretic by mouth for treatment of localized edemas presents metabolic drawbacks such as modification of ionic equilibrium, without contributing any very definitive curative effect on the edema.
In the case of acetazolamide, oral administration causes substantial acidosis (determined by the decrease in the value of the alkaline reserve of the blood) as well as a loss of potassium (detected by the drop of the potassium content of the serum). A good improvement in the treatment would consist in increasing local therapeutic effects of acetazolamide on edemas and decreasing the harmful effects (acidosis and hyperkalemia).